Interacting with interfaces has traditionally been accomplished with mechanical devices. Accordingly, a user activates a function via a mechanical actuating component, such as a knob, a lever, a switch, or the like. After the mechanical actuating component is engaged, an electrical signal instigates an operation associated with the interface.
For example, if the interface is situated in a vehicle, the various engagements to the interfaces may control various aspects of the vehicle, such as, temperature/climate controls, audio, windows, and the like. Interfaces may be employed in various contexts and systems.
Recently, mechanical interfaces have been replaced with digital interfaces. One such example of a digital interface is touch technology. Touch technology may be implemented with a touch screen or touch surface. For example, a touch screen with either capacitive or resistive touch technology may be employed. Often times, the touch technology replicates the mechanical actuating components. For example, a graphical user interface with a drag bar in one direction may replicate a switch employed to set a temperature or setting.